


OH PLEASE, DON'T TELL HER! (ARTWORK)

by Calachina



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calachina/pseuds/Calachina
Summary: Edit: this evolved into a little "picture story"... See next chapters for more! 😝
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. OH PLEASE DON'T TELL HER!

Patricia ruined that pair of Prada Stilettos... With her "puppy dog eyes" she begs Andy, who caught her red-handed, not to tell Miranda... 😀

So it's "Inktober" and I felt a little like painting some _stuff_! ^^ I came up with the idea for this one while working on my "Stolen dog" story...

Ink & colored pencils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: this evolved into a little "picture story"... See next chapters for more! 😝


	2. PATRICIA, YOU MUST BE KIDDING!

_Yes, well... I decided to let this become a little "picture story"! And of course Miranda did find out... :)_

Miranda: **"P A T R I C I A! _You must be kidding_...! And Andrea! A N D R E A! Did _you_ leave the pet gate open?"**

Instead of an answer Miranda heard fast-paced steps and a hastily ticktack of claws downstairs. Then the front-door fell shut. Silence. They escaped her...! Miranda rolled her eyes. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to L. Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.  
> This is just a fanart for non-commercial use- trying to show my love and care. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
